His World: The Past of the Blur
by CourtneyBluestreak
Summary: Every hero has a story. A past that they may keep suppressed from the world, their enemies, their allies, and even themselves. Sometimes, it's just one they don't quite understand...Our hero was young, fragile and still slightly naive to the chaos that would change his world forever. How could he know that the same evil that created his past would soon create...his future?
1. Chapter 1: RED BEGINNINGS

**Hey guys! So, I told you guys before, I have DOZENS of stories I need to post on here. Most of them need editing (And lots of it)**

**If you are not familiar with my stories (The Bluestreak Arch) please refer to Dead Inside or my profile. I have created my own Arch (meaning like Archie, the games, Fleetway) and it sticks to the games almost entirely, except for a few things. My stories are a little more mature and sometimes tragic, dark, with some romance (though there will not be any in this story)**

**So, here's one of my first stories. Started writing in 2003, I got tired of hearing how Shadow's past was SO DEEP (Hey, I love Shadow. Not Hatin') and Sonic doesn't really have a "canon" past.**

**So...I wrote one :) Here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**RED BEGINNINGS**

Every hero has a story. A past that they may keep suppressed from the world, their enemies, their allies, and even themselves.

Sometimes, it's just one they don't quite understand...

Our hero was young, fragile and still slightly naive to the chaos that would change his world forever. How could he know that the same evil that created his past would soon create his future?

It was June, the 25th, in the year 3098. Here on Christmas Island, the smallest body of land on planet Mobius, a young, cobalt blue hedgehog boy lay on a stretcher, unconscious. Blood ran down the side of his head. Every once in a while, he would come to, just to see blurs of people surrounding him and a very bright light above him. He couldn't stay awake too long, although he couldn't figure out why. Every time he did open his eyes, streams of tears would pour out. His head hurt with an intense, sharp pain. But, couldn't remember what he had been doing moments before. Or was it even moments? How long had he been like this? Where was he? How old was he?

Seven. He remembered he was seven years old. More questions crossed his mind as he slowly regained consciousness again. This time, he could hear the people around him talking.

"Is he awake?"

"He's suffering a major concussion…it may take him some time to wake up."

"Did they find the other bodies?"

"Yes…they did not survive the attack…"

There was a shuffling sound and slight pressure against his head. _Bodies?_ He wondered, _"Attack?…W-Who—"_

"Name of the boy?"

"Er…Sonic…yes, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Well, I don't know if you've heard…but the bodies were identified as Race and Jewel."

"You are kidding me…"

"No, so this is their son…"

Hearing this, it was like the boy's memory had been jolted. Images of a forest, his parents, and a surprise raze raced through his mind. The boy gasped, and shot up, breathing hard. Pain came back to his head and his eyes fixed on the people who he now knew were doctors. "A hospital?!" he cried, "W-Why am I here?!"

The doctors stood back, eyes wide and foreheads crinkled with a pity for the boy. The boy regained full consciousness, along with the dreadful memory…

_Sonic raced through the forest of his beloved home, Christmas Island. He loved to run. Of course being gifted with the power of speed, he couldn't help but to love it. Although, he wasn't very fast yet. But, he trained every single day to get faster with his father, Race the Hedgehog, who also had the power of speed. Although, Race was powerful enough to run faster than the speed of sound._

_Sonic hoped to be like his father one day. Once, he asked his father what it was like to run faster than sound. Race had answered, "Everything is a blur except for what is in front of you in the distance. Then, once you've reached the goal speed, you hear a loud BANG! That's you breaking the sound barrier. Then, that's when you get to see the true beauty of running faster than sound…"_

_"What's that, dad?" Sonic had asked._

_Race chuckled, "I can't tell you! You'll have to see for yourself one day, son!"_

_Sonic smiled remembering the conversation. He picked up speed. "Someday, I will be just like you dad, "he thought. Sonic could go about 300mph now. Being, only seven years old, he was very advanced for his age. _

_On the planet Mobius, humans and anthropomorphic beings live together peacefully. The humans, having no powers, came to Mobius ages ago, when their planet, Earth, became unstable with deadly viruses, war and an economic crash. The humans only brought the healthy and the rich since the poor could not afford to leave the planet and the sick were rejected to prevent another deadly string of viruses on their new planet. Therefore, leaving half of Earth's population to rot. Overtime, they repopulated on Mobius, signing a peace treaty with the anthropomorphic beings who lived there first. Yet unfortunately, humans are humans. Some still had a heartless desire for power._

_The anthropomorphic beings on the other hand, were quite remarkable. Their races were of different animals or insects and had somehow learned to speak, dress, breed, build cities and socialize like humans before the humans came to Mobius._

_But, although some anthropomorphic beings were just like the humans, others obtained a supernatural power. Some could run fast, like Sonic and his dad. Some were unnaturally strong. Others could set things on fire with the snap of their fingers or fly without wings. _

_These beings, having powers, usually decided to put them to good use by joining the Mobius militia, the A.P.M standing for Anthropoids Protecting Mobius. _

_In the year 3040, a human man by the name of Albert Robotnik gathered an army of humans and anthropomorphic beings and began a war. This forced the Mobius government to create a military in their defense and the A.P.M was initiated._

_Eight was the becoming age for enlisting to be a A.P.M Fighter, where young boys and girls would go to school and train at S.T.A.R Academy which stood for Superior Training for Anthropoid Resistance. Sonic was so excited he only had one more year before joining and fighting evil alongside his parents. _

_That was his plan anyway... _

_Unable to get any faster, Sonic decided that it was time for a break. He would go back to his house which resided deep in the forest. His parents were preparing a basket for an afternoon picnic in another part of the forest, close to the ocean._

_Jewel and Race were the most famous A.P.M Fighters on Mobius. Race was the world's renowned hero and fastest being ever to have lived. He also was able to harness the energy of all seven Chaos Emeralds, Mobius's ancient power, and become a super form of himself. This allowed him to run and fly faster than the speed of light. In his super form, he was untouchable._

_Although Jewel did not have any powers of her own, she was highly intelligent. She graduated from S.T.A.R Academy two years early and was the top of her class. She graduated with Race and they were married two months later after finding out she was pregnant with Sonic._

_Sonic admired his parents greatly. He tried to do everything he could to make them proud. But, like all kids, he sometimes didn't obey._

_He came to a screeching halt before the house and his mother walked outside, "Sonic, we're about to leave! Don't run off again."_

_"__Aw Mom," Sonic sneered, annoyed, " I'm just tryin' to get a little exercise…I hate sittin' around."_

_Jewel shook her head. "Don"t talk back to me, young man…I really don't want to take your shoes away…"_

_It was the only way to punish Sonic. Sonic's specially designed shoes were made with a type of material that wouldn't catch fire from the harsh friction created when Sonic ran. His parents quickly found this out when Sonic came home from a morning run with his Dad and his shoes were melted._

_Sonic just frowned and followed his mother back into the house. Jewels emerald green eyes watched him, making sure he didn't make a face behind her back._

_Race finished packing the basket and flipped the lid closed. "Ah, there you are son!" Race cried as he handed the basket to Jewel, "You ready to go eat?"_

_"__Yeah!" Sonic cheered, "What'd you make, mom?"_

_Jewel snickered, "Just some sandwiches…nothing fancy…"_

_Sonic huffed, "Aw mom…why can't we bring—"_

_"__Chilidogs?" Race cut him off, "Son…they would get all messy in the basket…you're slightly addicted…"_

_"__Only cause they are way past good!" Sonic exclaimed, yet still disappointed he wouldn't be having his favorite meal for lunch._

_Jewel smiled and sighed, "I promise Sonic, dear…We'll have them for supper…Now, let's go eat—"_

_The next moment was all a blur for our young hero. The house door slammed open and a huge robot stormed into the living room, blasting through everything in it's path. His laser gun arm was raised and pointed at Jewel. "DESTROY TARGET JEWEL HEDGEHOG. DESTROY."_

_Jewel screamed as the robot fired, a laser piercing her side and then chest. "NO!" Race screamed as he ran for his wife. Sonic's eyes widened in terror, frozen in place._

_"__Sonic! RUN!" Race screamed, throwing himself over Jewel. _

_"__TARGET DESTROYED," The robot announced as he turned his laser gun to Race, "DESTROY TARGET RACE HEDGEHOG. DESTROY. _

_Race dodged the robots attack and ran to Sonic, grabbing his arm and running out the door. _

_"__Sonic! I need you to run towards the city!" he shouted. They could here the robots laser gun firing behind them._

_Race stopped and pulled Sonic behind a large bush. Both of them gasped, trying to catch their breath. _

_Race took Sonic by the shoulders. "Son…I need you to listen to me…"_

_Sonic looked up, tears falling from his eyes. "Dad…Mom…Mom's dead—"_

_"__I need you to not worry about that right now. Sonic…run towards the city…run faster then you ever have! And don't stop running until you've found help…"_

_"__Dad. It's just a robot! You can take it—"_

_"__Sonic please…just do as I say…"_

_He stood and peaked around the bush. Sonic wiped the tears from his eyes. "Will you come get me?"_

_Race's face saddened and he kneeled to Sonic's height, looking him straight in the eyes._

_"__Of course I will son…" Race assured him, "But…if something happens…please remember to stay strong. Never give up. Run fast. Always run fast. Use your speed to your advantage and stay positive."_

_He stood. Sonic's stomach churned with fear. A fear that told him he was never going to see his dad again. _

_"__Now…go!" Race shouted and pushed his son forward. Sonic nodded and started running. His heart beat fast and hard as more tears streamed from his eyes. He heard the robot fire again and Race screamed as he attacked the robot. _

_"__Dad!" he cried, turning back around. But not looking forward, a large rock tripped him. He tumbled to the ground, his head smacking against another rock. _

_His eyes darkened and just before he went unconscious, he saw one of the robot's lasers pierce through his fathers chest and Race fell to the ground, dead._

Sonic stared forward, blankly. His body shook, scared, as he realized one very frightening thing.

He was completely alone in this world.

His family was gone. Dead. Never to return. His wonderful, heroic parents, whom he loved more than anything.

"I...I wasn't...I couldn't...no...no-o-o..."

Tears poured from his jade green eyes. The nurse beside his bed comforted him. She spoke about how everything was going to be okay and that he was going to be helped, his ears only taking parts in. His mind was overloading with tormenting thoughts. _I couldn't save them…I wasn't strong or fast enough...why did this have to happen?! I'm only seven years old...I'm an orphan now! Why?! Why couldn't I have just been strong enough! _

He sobbed and fell into the nurse's arms. He didn't care if he didn't know her. He just needed to be held. "I wasn't fast enough...I'm so stupid...I want them back...I want...them back..."

Now crying uncontrollably, he continued to lay into the nurse's arms until he fell asleep, the questions and guilt still torturing him.

* * *

**Please Read and Review! Chapter 2 will be available soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

**I'm BACK! Glad to see many of you are enjoying this so far! Stay tuned for more and PLEASE R&amp;R!**

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

Sonic woke up. He stared at the hospital ceiling. It was white, like the rest of the building. Colorless and dull, like he felt. Soulless.

Sonic was a very happy boy. He loved his home, his family, nature and of course, running. Even being seven years old, he always seemed to have a optimistic outlook on everything. But, then again, nothing like this had ever happened to him. He had never had a taste of sadness in his life.

He sat up and was startled. A yellow and white hedgehog woman sat in the corner of his room. She smiled, yet Sonic could tell there was something dubious about her.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked, quickly. The woman smirked and stood.

"Well, well. You sure do look a lot like your father..."

She walked to him. Sonic snarled. "Yeah, I sure do. But, you didn't answer my question..."

His remark seemed to amuse her. "Oh, pardon me, young man," she said with a hint of sarcasm, bowing her head, "My name is Marie. But, you may call me...Aunt Marie."

Sonic's eyes widened. "Aunt? Says who?"

Marie sat down beside him. Sonic scooted away slightly. "Of course you don't know anything about me or your uncle. I'm sure your father never mentioned anything to you..."

"Oh yeah! Dad said he had a brother...Uncle Ace, right?"

Marie sighed. "No," she said sternly, "Your uncle Zeke."

"Oh...I didn't know I had an uncle Zeke-"

"Of course you don't know…Your father was...never mind. That doesn't matter. Your Uncle Zeke is your father's oldest brother. I am his wife, your Aunt."

Sonic stared at the end of the bed. Maybe he wasn't alone after all. "Ok...well, so what are you doing here?"

The woman stood and turned her back. "Your father put in his will that if he was to die, Zeke and I were to take you in. They're dead now so, that is why I am here."

She was harsh and seemed to not even care about his feelings. Sonic glared at Marie and crossed his arms, "Yeah, I know they're…dead. You don't have to repeat it."

She rolled her eyes. That's when Sonic concluded: he didn't like this woman. Something wasn't right about her. And, he wasn't about to let her take him in.

"Well," Sonic sneered, "I have decided that I'm going to continue to live by myself. Thanks for your...generous...time. But, I won't be going with you-"

Marie started to laugh, her bellows screeching like nails on a chalkboard. Sonic grimaced and covered his ears until she stopped. "Yikes...that was annoying..."

Marie cleared her throat, still snickering, "You silly, silly boy!" she cried, condescendingly, "You don't have a choice. You're only seven years old. Do you REALLY think you'd be able to live in this world alone? Ha!...No, you see, I think you've missed my point. Your uncle and I have adopted you!"

A knot grew in Sonic's stomach. It hurt and he became dizzy. He raced past Marie out of his hospital bed and into his bathroom where he hovered over the toilet, vomiting. He coughed a couple of times before he collapsed on the floor. Wiping the waste from his mouth, he thought, _This cannot be happening_...

Marie stepped into the bathroom. A forced sigh came from her lips and she lazily put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "I know...this is a lot for you to handle right now...But you don't have a choice, or the freedom to do as you want. Your uncle and I have adopted you. You will pull yourself together, gather your belongings from your home and come with me."

Tears poured from Sonic's eyes. She was right, had he had no choice, no freedom. What would become of him? Why would his father want him to go with someone he didn't know? He was never told that he HAD an Aunt Marie and Uncle Zeke.

But, if it's what his dad wanted, he would go with them. His father obviously had a reason.

Sonic stood up slowly, giving in. He put his doubts and sadness aside, holding his head high. He could do this. "_Just think of it as...a new adventure…"_

* * *

Sonic gathered his shoes by the bedside table. He would be taken to his house in the forest, and gather the rest of his belongings. Then, he would say goodbye to Christmas Island, maybe not forever, but at least for a long time.

_"__I've gotta stay positive about this...It's what Mom and Dad would've wanted...right?"_

He followed his Aunt Marie, where she called a taxi. They got in and were driven into the vast forest where Sonic lived.

"This is where you live?!" Aunt Marie cried, snarling her nose in disgust, "Jewel and Race were billionairs! And they lived in a log cabin?!"

Sonic shot a glare at here, "They preferred a simpler life…"

"Psh! What a waste!"

Sonic scowled and got out of the Taxi, slamming the door shut. He went inside, through the door that still lay in pieces from the attack. The air still smelled like burning wood and dust, making Sonic's stomach churn.

On his right was a doorway which led to the living and dining room. His father's work papers were all over his desk still.

Sonic approached the desk and opened one of its drawers. Inside was a small envelope with a blue decorative symbol stamped on stamped on top of it.

Sonic decided to take it. If it contained any top secret information, at least it was out of the hands of the enemy. And, he decided that he would not tell his Aunt that he had it.

Down a hallway led to all of the bedrooms. He found his back pack and began to pack clothes, extra shoes, pictures, his allowance and leaving small things behind. He tucked the envelope he found in a pocket that was concealed in a bigger pocket to prevent anyone from finding it.

His ears perked up when he heard the faint nose of a radio scanner and a mans low voice in the next room—his parents room.

He rushed out of his room to find the noise. Two men were already in his mom and dad's closet, going through a filing cabinet.

"HEY! What're you doing?! This is my house!" Sonic yelled. The men swirled around. One was a hedgehog and the other a fox. Guns were strapped to their belts.

They traded glances with one another before one responded, "Ah...Sonic, is it?"

"Y-yes...what do you want and why are you here?"

The hedgehog came closer. He had a tattoo of two "F's" on his left shoulder. "Do not worry, son. We were friends of your parents. We are Freedom Fighters, just like your mom and dad."

Sonic glared and stood still. "If you're freedom fighters...then you should know that you're breaking in to Race the Hedgehog's house...who is technically your boss...and he would throw you in jail if he was here!"

The hedgehog smiled and kneeled to Sonic's height. Sonic stepped back, trying his hardest to not seem intimidated. The man put a hand on his shoulder. "Sonic...don't be afraid okay. We were sent here when...we heard the news. There is top secret information that your father kept here that cannot be found. As Freedom Fighters, it is our duty to find this information. We mean no harm and we are sorry if we intruded."

The fox grabbed something from the filing cabinet. "Tom…this is all I've found…and it's not what we're looking for…"

The hedgehog, who Sonic now knew as Tom, stood and turned towards his fox partner. "Alright Miles…maybe it's at his main office in Metropolis…"

Tom and Miles turn back towards Sonic. "Happy to meet you Sonic," Miles said, "I'm sorry for your loss…hope to see you S.T.A.R academy."

Sonic let himself smile a bit. "Are you a teacher there?"

Miles nodded. "Part time. I would love to go full time but right now my duty lies with the Freedom Fighters and my family. I have a son who's about a year old. He's named after me," Miles smiled, "Hopefully you'll meet him someday!"

Tom and Miles started to escort Sonic out.

"I'm sure your ride is waiting for you…" Tom said as he eyed the taxi, "Do you have all that you need, Sonic?"

He wanted to take everything. Everything about this house made Sonic's life complete. But, he guessed everything, along with his parents, would just be a memory. One he would cherish greatly.

Sonic nodded and started to walk back towards the taxi.

"Oh Sonic!" Tom cried reaching for his pocket. Sonic turned back around and Tom handed him a slip of paper with a phone number on it.

"Call that number if you need ANYTHING…don't lose it."

Sonic nodded and quickly shoved the slip of paper into his back pack. He got back into the Taxi, not taking his eyes off of Tom and Miles. He had a feeling this wasn't the last time they would meet.

Aunt Marie was on her cell phone. "Yes, yes...everything has gone fine. He's with me. No...I haven't seen one. Right. Alright, I'll see you soon. Bye."

Aunt Marie hung up. "That was your uncle. He is waiting at home for us."

Sonic didn't respond. The taxi began to drive. "From here we will go to the airport and get on your uncle's plane," Aunt Marie continued, "Then, once we have reached Metropolis, we will find our driver to take us home."

Sonic looked at Marie. "The capital? Metropolis? And, Uncle Zeke has his own plane? What does my uncle do?"

"Hmph, another thing you obviously were not taught. Your uncle is the mayor of Metropolis…"

Sonic's eyes widened. He had heard of the Mayor. Metropolis was a huge city and where the main Freedom Fighter Headquarter was located. And also, where S.T.A.R academy was. An excitement rose up in his chest. "_Maybe moving to Metropolis won't be so bad after all! I'll get to go to S.T.A.R Academy and become a Freedom Fighter!"_

He turned to Marie. "So my uncle is the mayor…Didn't realize my family was so famous!" Sonic said.

Marie only responded with, "There's a lot about your family that you obviously don't know..."

Sonic frowned. For some reason, Marie either didn't like his parents, or his parents didn't like Marie. Which Sonic thought to be odd. The only people who didn't like Race and Jewel were the evil that they fought. And, his parents liked everyone except for those who they were fighting against.

After an hour of driving, the finally came to the airport. It was the only airport on Christmas Island and was very small. Usually planes only landed there if they needed fuel or were bringing supplies to the island.

Zeke's jet was already ready to take off when they arrived. "Good..." Marie grumbled under her breath, " we need to get out of here as soon as possible..."

Sonic just kept silent. Something burned in his stomach, making him feel nauseous. _I don't feel good...I feel like if I board that plane...I'm not ever coming back...but what can I do? I wish someone else could help..._

He stayed in a silent state for the rest of the trip across the sea to Metropolis. When he was asked if he was hungry, his stomach whirled. The thought of food made him sick. He slept for most of the way, focusing his thoughts on his family, hoping he would have good dreams.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED! **


	3. Chapter 3: Shattered Dreams

**HEY GUYS! I'm back already! Trying to whip these chapters out quick for you! Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shattered Dreams**

Sonic woke when he felt the plane rumble as it hit the landing strip. He looked out his window, rubbing his eyes. Tall buildings and huge skyscrapers were in the distance. He could see hundreds of cars passing along roads and highways. "Welcome to your new home, Sonic," Aunt Marie said, hardly excited. Sonic stared in wonder. He had never seen buildings this tall. But, something was missing. "Where's all the trees and land?"

Aunt Marie laughed, "What are you talking about boy? This is a city! You're not going to find any trees except those that have been planted around shopping malls and businesses!"

She pulled his arm, forcing him out of his seat and they departed the plane. Aunt Marie called for another Taxi.

Sonic stared into the distance, facing the away from the city. The ocean went on for hundreds of miles. He could see nothing but blue water. If he was to go back to his home on Christmas Island someday, it would have to be by plane. He feared the water because he couldn't swim.

Getting back into another taxi put Sonic in an even worse mood. It took them an hour and a half just to get to his Aunt and Uncles house. He was tired and nauseous. So much had happened in such sort amount of time.

He had also noticed that he felt very uneasy around his Aunt. As if an evil energy was just irradiating off of her. He hated feeling this way about one of his family members but, being around her made his skin crawl and his fur stand on end. His reflexes tingled and made his brain feel as if it was buzzing.

About 3 blocks away, and he started to notice the houses were like huge mansions, with large yards and fences. Finally they pulled up to a thick, bronze gate with a keypad in the center. Marie got out and typed in a password that Sonic couldn't make out and the gate started to slide open. Marie got back in the taxi and the driver pulled in. "This is where we live Sonic…as soon as we get out, whatever bad attitude or posture you have, LEAVE IT BEHIND. Zeke's temper for young children is…well let's just say, do NOT anger him."

Sonic isn't one to disrespect his elders. Yet, stubborn as he was, he wasn't in the mood to be nice. So ignoring his aunt's wishes, he ripped himself from the taxi and stormed up to the door.

Marie opened the large french doors leading into Sonic's new home. His eyes widened. In front of him was a winding marble staircase with silver railing. The floor beneath him was a dark stained wood. All the walls were white and looked as if they had been painted yesterday.

The living room was on the left and a grand kitchen on the right. In the living room was a large TV and two couches that were white. The walls again were white and so was the carpet. The kitchen had white tiled floors with white cabinets. Everything was very plain in color, yet elegant.

He heard a man clear his throat and looked up. A tall, older, pale yellow hedgehog was walking down the staircase slowly. His head was held high, refusing to make eye contact with Sonic. He was wearing a red smoking jacket over a white button down and black slacks.

Sonic stared at the ground, grinding his teeth. The man finally reached the end of the stairs. He puffed on his cigar and exhaled, "You…are here."

Sonic looked up. He caught eyes with the man. They were a deep scarlet— like blood.

"Yes, we're here Zeke. Home at last with our nephew!" Marie cried with a faked happiness. Zeke just stared at Sonic. They held eye contact with one another for a few seconds before Zeke growled, "Well boy, are you going to just stare at me or say hello? I know we've never met before, so I guess I'll be the polite one and introduce myself…I am your Uncle Zeke…"

Sonic stayed silent for a moment. "_His voice gives me the creeps…as if he's a villain…I knew I had a bad feeling…but I don't feel good at all…"_

Sonic finally swallowed and said quietly, "I'm Sonic…"

Zeke smiled, seeming amused. He pulled on his goatee, examining Sonic. Sonic's senses started tingling again. As Zeke circled him, Sonic kept his gaze to the ground. In the corner of his eyes, he could've sworn that Zeke's eyes turned completely black. He knew it had to be his imagination but he suddenly felt scared and vulnerable, fresh tears threatening to form. He dared not to look up. He just kept still.

Zeke snapped his fingers which made Sonic jump back and gasp. He knocked over a small blue vase and it shattered to the floor. "I-I'm s-sorry!" Sonic cried as he scrambled to pick up the fragments.

"No need to worry…" Zeke scowled, "I snapped my fingers to let my butler know that I need him…now…"

Another moment or two passed before a tall, male turtle walked in slowly from the kitchen. The man looked up drudgingly and had droopy eyes. "Yesss, Master Zeke?" he asked in monotone.

Zeke sighed impatiently, "Jean-Claude, please escort Static-"

"It's Sonic…" Sonic interrupted, "Sonic…that's my name…"

Zeke glared. The room seemed to darken for Sonic suddenly as Zeke stepped towards him and stooped down to his eye level. Sonic held his breath.

"I will not tolerate disrespect, boy…" Zeke growled, refusing to take his eyes off Sonic, "Do you understand?"

"…Yes—"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Zeke's voice bellowed through the entryway. Frightened, Sonic back away quickly and managed to knock a portrait off the wall, it too shattering glass across the floor. Before Sonic could react, a hand was slapped across his face and he was knocked to the floor, his breath stolen from his chest. The sharp glass cut him across the knees and arms. He cried out in pain and harsh tears fell from his eyes.

Sonic stood up slowly after a second, still absolutely stunned and confused with what happened. Surely his uncle didn't just slap him! His face and lip felt puffy and he tasted blood.

Zeke turned away. "Jean-Claude…take the boy to his room immediately. Tell him when dinner is, what his chores will be, when he starts school, and what the rules are around this house..."

Marie pulled Sonic through the glass and forced him upstairs, following Jean-Claude. The pain from his cuts made him wince and cry out with every step. "A-Aunt…Marie. W-What—"

"Shhh…shut your mouth. I'll bandage you up soon enough…"

Sonic's eyes widened. They had no sympathy or mercy for him. _"There's no way my uncle hit me…no way…"_

Sonic was led up 2 stories. He noticed that there were several doors leading into beautiful bedrooms. But he realized soon enough, none of them were his.

On the second story, there was a wooden door at the end of a hallway. Jean-Claude opened the door with a small silver key. The room inside was dark, humid and smelled of mold.

"This is your room…"Aunt Marie said, "We would have given you one of the twelve others in this house but, we have so many guests on many occasions…plus I think this one suits you."

_"__Suits me? Looks like a slave cell…_" Sonic thought as he looked around. Cob webs hung from the ceiling and across the single, small window. The bed's mattress was stained with what he hoped was dirt. The floor was covered with dust and the small dresser that looked like it had held two drawers, only held one now.

"You'll have to make it livable," Aunt Marie sighed, "We haven't even opened this room in years. Used to be just for storage."

Jean-Claude sat Sonic's bags on his bed. A cloud of dust puffed up into the air. Sonic sneezed.

"So, Jean-Claude was instructed to give you instructions for everything but to make sure everything is told correctly the FIRST time…I will do it, "Aunt Marie scowled, "Jean-Claude! Go get the boy some bandages…"

Jean-Claude bowed slowly and walked away.

Sonic sat down on his bed, examining his forearm. He winced as he pulled a small piece of glass from his ripped skin and fur. Jean-Claude came back with peroxide and bandages. Sonic winced as he began to pour the peroxide on his scratches and bandaging them up.

"Breakfast is at 5:30 Am, sharp," Aunt Marie began, "Zeke IS the mayor and has a very busy day ahead of him. You will not be here for lunch, for you will be in school. Dinner is at 6:30 Pm, sharp. Your chores will be completely done by 7:00 Am when you leave for school, even if that means you have to get up at 4:00 Am to get them all done. I will give you a list of what needs done. You will be going to Metropolis Private School. It is the most expensive school for children in Mobius so you can thank your uncle for that. You will start off in the second grade. They will teach you all subjects. This is a very well-mannered, exquisite school. You will keep good grades…or suffer the rules around the house are simple. You will not leave this room unless instructed to. Zeke is ill-tempered and does not need a small child running around his house…"

Sonic barely heard anything after his aunt said mentioned the school he'd be attending. He started to shake his head quickly. "Whoa, What?!" Sonic gasped, "Aunt Marie, I'm in training to become a Freedom Fighter! I have to get out of this house and run! I've got to get good at running! I mean, I'm pretty fast but, not as fast as I wannna be! I have to go to S.T.A.R academy! You can't just keep me inside—"

She walked towards Sonic and bent down to his eye level. "Your dream of becoming a Freedom Fighter is GONE, Sonic the Hedgehog! Forget it! You are now under our roof and you follow as WE say! Is that clear?!"

Sonic's eyes widened in anger. He stood up and pointed a finger in his aunt's face. "NO! I am NOT staying here! I am the son of Race and Jewel, the most powerful Freedom Fighters in Mobius and I WILL follow the same path! You can't keep me in here! I'll run away and you will NEVER catch me!"

Marie laughed. "You can't run away, boy! Where will you go? Your parents are DEAD, Sonic! It's here or an orphanage! You choose!"

"I'd rather be there than here!" Sonic screamed as he grabbed his bags and hastily raced for the door. Marie growled and grabbed his arm. He ripped away and started to run down the hall. He heard his aunt shout, "Zeke! Help! He's getting away!"

Sonic still charged forward and down the stairs. He raced for the front door, reached for the handle, and twisted the knob only to find it was locked. He tried it again and again. It wouldn't open.

He spun around to look for another way. His heart stopped. Zeke stood in front of him, his scarlet eyes seemed to burn with rage. Sonic breathed hard. He prepared himself for another slap across the face and said, "Let me out…"

Zeke shook his head. "You…are staying here…"

Sonic growled. "N-No! I'm not…I will run. I'm too fast for you! You will NEVER catch me!"

That seemed to amuse Zeke. He turned from Sonic and walked away. Confused, Sonic reached for the door handle again only to be grabbed by his aunt. This time, she dug her claws and fingers around his arms, making Sonic wince in pain. "No! Ah! Let me go!"

Marie forced him back up the stairs as he struggled to get free. She just held tighter; there was no escaping her grasp.

He was thrown back into his bedroom and the door was slammed shut. Sonic scrambled to his feet and went for the door only to find it was now locked. "NO!" he cried, pounding on the door, "You can't keep me in here! No!"

He pounded for moments more until he collapsed to the floor, exhausted. He curled up around his knees, burying his face in his arms. Heavy tears fell from his eyes as he cried. He was so confused, pained and heartbroken. _Mom…Dad…_

* * *

**So...do you think his new "family members" are evil? Or just...a little stern? XD XD XD XD**

**Hopefully not too predictable. Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4: Black Birthday

**Back! This chapter is...a little slow! But has purpose!**

**Carry on :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Black Birthday

The sun shone through the cracked and drafty window in Sonic's dreary bedroom. It was morning now, the day after Sonic had arrived in Metropolis.

Underneath a thin, dingy tan blanket, Sonic lay in his bed. He had curled his knees up to his chest, exhausted. He didn't sleep or eat that night before.

He kept his eyes shut tight, soft tears pouring from his eyes constantly. _"How could Mom and Dad leave me here with these people? It doesn't make any sense…Why didn't I get adopted by Uncle Ace? I know he hasn't seen us in years…but why Uncle Zeke?"_

He shivered, unable to get warm. The room was chilly from the draft in the window. He could hear his Aunt and Uncles voices downstairs, _"I wonder if I was supposed to have breakfast at 5:30am like Aunt Marie said—"_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his door unlock and start to open. Quickly wiping away his tears, he remained in his bed and pretended to be asleep.

"…Master Sonic?"

Sonic raised a brow and sat up cautiously. Jean-Claude, the butler, stood in the door way, his arms stiff at his sides. The turtle bowed his head, "Good morning, Master Sonic. Master Zeke and Mistress Marie have sent me to wake you up. The Mistress reminds you that breakfast is at 5:30am sharp every morning…"

Sonic dropped his eyes away from Jean-Claude, not responding. Jean-Claude continued, "Mistress Marie wants you up and dressed in your best clothes and wishes to see you downstairs in 15 minutes…"

Sonic scooted to the side of his bed and flipped his legs over to stand up, "Why do I need to put on nice clothes? Are we goin' somewhere?"

Jean-Claude's eyes hesitantly met with Sonic's and he cleared his throat, "Yes…Master Sonic…Today is Race and Jewel's funeral."

Reality hit Sonic hard and a small gasp escaped his lips. He didn't recall being told when the funeral was, "B-But…today is…"

Sonic looked away and his eyes saddened. Today was his birthday.

Sonic would turn 8 today. 8 was the becoming age to be enlisted in S.T.A.R academy. But…he wouldn't be going.

And instead of celebrating his birthday today, he would be celebrating the life of parents. A life taken from them too soon.

Jean-Claude bowed his head. "If you need anything else, do not hesitate to ask Master Sonic…"

He stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Sonic could hardly breathe as he reached into his backpack to find his nice clothes. His head swirled with fear and sadness as he stepped into black slacks.

He looked into the broken mirror that hung on the wall. His eyes were dark, almost lifeless. The swelling in his lip had gone down and looked almost completely normal. Nobody would be able to tell he had been hit. He still had a large gash on his head from when he fell the day his parents were murdered and his spines were a mess and out of place from the chaos. He combed them back into their original shape and slipped on a black button down shirt.

He tried sniffle back more tears but they fell anyway. _"I'm only 8 years old…most kids don't lose their parents 'til they're all grown up. How am I supposed to go through life without my parents? These whack jobs who adopted me…I will NEVER consider them family…not after what they've done…No…as soon as I can, I'm turning them in…"_

Sonic felt strong for a moment. He nodded, making the decision that he would turn them in. He was sure that what they were doing fell under the category of child endangerment and abuse. He knew that was illegal.

_"__I'll turn them in and be sent to an orphanage…better there than here."_

He took a deep breath and cautiously opened the door, peeking into the hallway. He could hear his Aunt Marie talking and slowly walked down the steps.

"Ah! There you are Sonic…" Aunt Marie cried, throwing her purse over her shoulder, "Come here. We are leaving in 5 minutes."

Sonic's eyes widened in confusion when he saw what Aunt Marie was wearing; A brightly colored sun dress and stilettos. He glared as he suddenly realized, she was dressed to go to a party…NOT a funeral.

Uncle Zeke stepped into the living room, refusing to look at Sonic. He was dressed in a suit and tie, but clearly did not possess any amount of sadness. "Are we ready to go?" he asked.

Aunt Marie nodded. "The limo is already started."

"Good," he turned to Sonic this time, his eyes filled with dissatisfaction, "I was rushed. I didn't have a good break fast…tomorrow better be different."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, puzzled, "I'm…sorry?"

Zeke frowned, "You were supposed TO MAKE IT, boy. Did you Aunt not explain that to you?!"

He shot a murderous glare at Aunt Marie. Marie stepped back slightly and cleared her throat, "I-I told him when breakfast was…if he would have came down when he was supposed to, I would have told him then."

Zeke growled and started walking towards the front door. "We're leaving…"

Aunt Marie huffed and grabbed Sonic arm, tugging him out the door. "Hey, whoa!" Sonic cried, ripping from her grasp, "I can walk myself…"

Aunt Marie rolled her eyes and walked ahead, getting into the limo. Sonic gulped as he walked outside. Soon, he would be saying goodbye to his parents forever.

They arrived at the funeral home an hour later. Many Anthropoids and Humans gathered outside waiting for the ceremony to begin. Sonic recognized no one.

"Sonic…family sits up front so go on ahead," Aunt Marie told him, "But after the ceremony, you need to meet us back at the limo. Am I clear?"

Sonic cocked his head. "Aunt Marie…you are family. Why wouldn't you sit up front?"

Aunt Marie laughed, "Your Uncle Zeke doesn't want any attraction drawn to him. We're in the middle of a re-election and if the paparazzi finds your Uncle here, we will not be able to stay. It's politics boy, you'll learn when you're older. We really want to sit with you,"—there was a fake tone in her voice— "but we can't."

Sonic just shrugged and walked away from her, _"They don't deserve to sit with me anyway…"_

As Sonic walked through the crowd of people, everyone stared with pitied looks on their faces. Some whispered as he walked by. "Is that him? Their son?" he heard a man say.

The sudden attraction to him made him feel nervous and tears threatened to form. Just before he felt like running to hide, he heard, "Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic spun around to see the Freedom Fighter, Tom whom he met the other day calling out to him. Tom rushed up and knelt down in front of him, smiling, "Let's get you inside…they won't start the ceremony until you are seated…"

Sonic nodded, feeling relieved that he knew someone.

Tom led him inside and Sonic was amazed by how many people had come. _"My folks really did make a huge impact on this planet…"_

He turned slightly to look behind him and suddenly bumped into something, knocking him to the ground. "OW! Hey, watch it!" he heard someone cry.

After collecting himself, he sat up to face a red echidna boy who looked about a year older than him. The boy had a snarl on his face and Sonic noticed two huge claws on top of his fists, as if his knuckles were overgrown and sharp.

Sonic stood and held out a hand to help the boy up, "Geez, my bad! I'm super sorry about that!"

The boy refused Sonic's hand and stood up himself. "Just watch where you're going…" he growled and stormed past Sonic.

"Nice guy…" Sonic muttered under his breath catching up with Tom. Tom was shaking his head slightly and Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Who was that Tom?"

"His name is Knuckles…he's about your age. He's been mad ever since he found out that he has been chosen to guard the Master Emerald for the rest of his life. I'm sure his father will find you and apologize…the boy has quite a temper."

"The Master Emerald?" Sonic asked, "Like…the emerald that holds the power of Mobius? That's such an awesome job! Why is he mad?!"

Tom shrugged, "Put yourself in his shoes Sonic…he's not going to have the freedoms like you will…"

Sonic almost laughed thinking about how ironic Tom's statement was. He had no freedom now. "Tom…there's something I need to tell you—"

Tom interrupted when the pastor came on stage, "We'll talk about it afterwards. Go find your seat up front. I have to sit back here with my wife. But for sure, find me after the ceremony…"

Sonic nodded and continued his way up the aisle of pews. On his way, he caught his eyes with another familiar face, the Freedom Fighter Miles Prower.

Miles stood and smiled sadly, "Hello Sonic. Good to see you again…"

Sonic noticed a yellow female fox behind Miles who was holding a very young kit. Sonic smiled, something he hadn't done in a few days, as he watched the baby fox bounce and play in his mothers lap. His eyes widened when he noticed this kit had not one long, fluffy tail…but two.

Miles chuckled and stepped aside "This is my wife, Tayla and our son, Miles Prower, named after me," Miles explained proudly, "He will be a year old in November."

The kit stared at Sonic with happy big, blue eyes and giggled when Sonic waved at him. "Hey Miles…nice to meet ya, little guy!"

Their conversation was interrupted when the preacher announced that he would start the ceremony and Sonic rushed up to the front.

That's when he noticed he was sitting alone.

All of these people came for his parents but none of them were family. Race's own brother refused to sit up front and there was no sign of Ace. Jewel was an only child and both sets of Sonic's grandparents had passed away long before Sonic was born.

It was just him. He would have to get through the ceremony by himself.

The ceremony seemed to last a lifetime for Sonic. Tears blurred his eyes continuously and he tried his hardest not to cry. He sniffled, his eyes fixed on the tiled floor. He didn't dare to look up. His entire world seemed to cave in around him as the preacher spoke of things like, "Let us not mourn for them, but celebrate their life. They were our heroes. And will remain our heroes."

Every time his parents names came out of the preacher's mouth, the realization of his parents death hit him like a bag of bricks. Over and over the preacher spoke of them "being gone" and "dead in life but not in our hearts". _"I can't take this anymore…"_

The room fell silent when the preacher finished his last words and two funeral directors came forward. They proceeded to open Race and Jewel's caskets for the final viewing.

Sonic's eyes widened and gasped loudly. He didn't understand. "W-What?!" he exclaimed, standing, "Why did you guys do that?! I don't want to see them dead!"

People begin to murmur amongst themselves and Sonic shook his head, trying to rip his gaze from the bodies of his parents. He suddenly felt dizzy as the images of their murder clouded his mind, his skin became cold and he toppled over, passing out.


	5. Chapter 5: A Hero's Farewell

**Hey everyone! I'm finally back! Writing three other stories and finally got the inspiration to finish this one! I'm so excited about this chapter...it's just the beginning of a crazy ride!**

**(YOU SONAMY FANS MIGHT FREAK OUT. JUST A FAIR WARNING. IF YOU'RE NOT A SONAMY FAN, THAT'S FINE. THERE IS NOT GOING TO BE ANY ROMANCE IN THIS STORY. :P)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Hero's Farewell **

_"__It's such a shame…I never thought in a million years it would be Race and Jewel…"_

_"__All of these murders…you don't think they're connected do you?"_

_"__Of course they are! Look at the deaths so far! They're all top A.P.M fighters and close friends with Race and Jewel…"_

_"__Damn…I hope the Prower's stay safe. Aiden and Gabi Rose already told me that they plan to move up to Little Planet for a while. They're just waiting for it to come back over Never Lake for a month…at least the enemy couldn't find them for a while…"_

When Sonic woke from his spell, the funeral home had already cleared. He was laying on the pew he was sitting on before passing out, an A.P.M jacket lying over him. The caskets remained open but was hidden from Sonic's view by a person standing over him. He looked up and saw Tom the Hedgehog, who looked down at him with concern. "Thank goodness…you're awake…"

Sonic sat up, tears blurring his eyes once more, "I can't do this…" he sobbed, wiping his tears on his sleeve.

Tom knelt beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sonic could see his parents bodies in full view now and felt his blood run cold. Tom waved a hand in front of his face, forcing him to focus on Tom. "Hey, just look at me son…" Tom said softly, "Sonic…what are your powers?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow, thinking that was an odd question to ask at this specific time. But, he replied, "I can run really fast…"

Tom smiled and nods, "I figured. Your aura is very bright just like your father's…"

Sonic was taken back by his comment, cocking his head curiously, "A-Aura?"

Tom smiled with a chuckle, "You see…that's part of my special powers. I can see a persons aura. An aura is a field of energy that surrounds each and every one of us. Just…not everybody can see an aura. Even for me, it's an ability that I've had to work on. I've gotten better over the years and I still can't see everyone's. But if ones aura is bright enough, it doesn't take much for me to notice them. Yours is a bright blue…like the sky. Right now, you have swirls here and there of a very dark blue. Colors are added to your aura over time due to your experiences in life…whether good or bad. You've experienced loss, a great one at that. And I am so, SO sorry you are having to go through this. But I want you to know something…"

He took Sonic by the arm and pulled him to his feet, pointing towards his parents, "I know they are gone…but their auras still remain. That means their spirits live on…"

He then points to Sonic's chest, "Their spirits live on in you. Not all spirits live on after death, Sonic. It takes a person with a strong soul to be able to carry another's spirit. When I met you, I could tell right away that you had phenomenal potential. I'm sure someday, you are going to be amazingly powerful. You are going to make your parents proud, I'm sure of it…"

Sonic stared at Tom, unsure of how to feel. He smiled widely but felt extremely sad, tears pouring from his eyes. "T-Tom…what does my parents auras look like?"

Tom smiles and turns towards the caskets. "Your mother's is a beautiful lavender with sheens of white…usually meaning she was full of wisdom and extensive knowledge. But there are swirls of a deep red…meaning she was full of love. Your father's is a bright blue like yours except he also has hints of red. But the boldest color that stands out is a shimmering gold. He truly was a great hero and full of life."

Sonic noticed Tom's eyes glaze over with tears though they did not fall. "I will miss them both, so much…" he whispered.

Sonic gulped back more tears and took a brave step forward. He walked slowly towards to caskets, each step felt as if his feet were made of bricks. But, Tom's words made him strong. This would be the last time he would see his parents faces. He needed to say goodbye.

He was just tall enough to peer into the caskets. His mother's face looked as if she was sleeping with a sad smile. She was dressed in a deep purple dress, complimenting her baby blue fur. He wished he could see her eyes. Sonic took after his dad mostly except for his bright emerald green eyes that were identical to Jewel's.

Race was dressed in black slacks and white button up but instead of a tailored suit blazer, he wore his official Freedom Fighter jacket. Sonic was sure Race wouldn't have wanted it any other way. His face was emotionless for the most part, but Sonic thought he looked very brave. Perhaps he was just imagining, though. Sonic was so used to seeing Race's happy grin and determined gaze, he couldn't see his father any other way.

Sonic was unsure of what to do now. Should he say something? Should he just walk away? He looked back at Tom who smiled and proceeded to the funeral lobby, leaving Sonic in the chapel alone.

He cleared his throat, glancing back and forth between his parents. He tried hard to imagine their auras, as if maybe it would allow him to feel their presence. "Mom…Dad…I…I don't really know what I'm doing," he sobbed, his throat straining from an oncoming round of tears, "The life that I know you want me to live…I don't know if I'll be able to anymore. You guys left me…I-I mean, it's not your fault…but…"

He looked back, remembering his uncle and aunt. They were no where to be seen. Maybe he should take this chance to tell Tom about his new home situation. "Mom…Dad…I think Uncle Zeke and Aunt Marie are evil…maybe not the kind of evil you guys dealt with. But, I have a bad feeling about them. And I don't know what to do. If I tell someone, what if they find out? What if…"

Sonic stared forward as the brutal memory of Zeke's palm crossing his jaw and the glass slicing his arms and legs replayed in his mind. _"What if he hits me again…or worse?"_

He looks at his father, inching a bit closer as if to make Race hear him better. "Dad, should I turn them in?" he whispered, "I get such bad vibes…what if they actually are evil?"

Either way, they would need to be turned in. _"I'll do it…for mine AND Mobius' sake!"_

"Mom…Dad…I'm gonna make you proud. Some way or another, I'll become a freedom fighter. I may have a tough road ahead, but it's only gonna make me stronger…"

Tears poured from his eyes now and he let out a harsh cry, "I love you—"

"SONIC!"

Sonic jolted with wide eyes and turned around slowly. Aunt Marie stood in the chapel entrance, arms crossed with a sour frown. "What on Mobius are you doing?! We've been waiting for you in the limo! Everybody's waiting for you so we can go to the burial site and finish this!"

Sonic glared, his nose snarled. He hated her now. "I was saying goodbye to my parents!" he yelled at her, blood seething, "Not that you would understand since this is obviously just a waste of your time!"

Aunt Marie held her head high, nostrils flaring with anger. "Get…in…the…car…" she said firmly.

"NO!" Sonic screamed, his voice echoing through the hall.

This made Tom rush in from the lobby. He immediately whipped his head towards Aunt Marie. He straightened, fist clenched. "Marie…" he said, a guarded tone in his voice, "Is there a problem?"

Before Sonic could step in, Marie threw her hands in the air. "Of course there is Tom!" Marie scowled, "This boy has been nothing but disrespectful to Zeke and I ever since I picked him up from the hospital!"

She walks closer, crossing her arms, "Tom…you know Zeke and I have never had children. I'm barren…" she said, a sadness in her voice, "We don't know how to deal with him—"

"I am NOT disrespectful!" Sonic yells, rushing towards Tom, "Uncle Zeke hit me yesterday!"

The chapel falls silent. Tom's eyes widen and he turns to Marie. She immediately bursts into tears.

"Oh I knew he would bring it up! Tom, please keep quiet about this!" she begged, "You know how Zeke's temper is. He has never got the sergeant demeanor out of his system!"

Tom looked back at Sonic. "Was it just once?"

Sonic felt so scared. He looked at his aunt, who glared at him murderously. "Y-Yeah…" he said, his teeth almost chattering he was so afraid, "Just once…"

Tom sighed and placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Marie…are you and Zeke sure you can handle a child with Zeke's temperament? I can't just overlook this. Corporal punishment is one thing…but hitting a child is out of the question…"

Marie dried the tears off her cheeks, "Y-Yes, Tom. We can. It was a mistake and it won't happen again!"

Sonic thought she seemed sincere. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. Maybe Aunt Marie and Uncle Zeke aren't bad people after all. Sonic had been through so much in the last 24 hours, maybe it was he who was being irrational.

Tom rubs his temples, looking down at Sonic. He kneels down to Sonic's height, looking at him seriously. "Sonic…I don't want you making stuff up if it's not true—"

"But, I'm not!—"

Tom held up his hand, cutting Sonic off. "I know…just for future reference. I know you've had it rough, Sonic. But, I don't want to hear that you're going out of your way to be disrespectful. I understand your life's sudden change has left you sad and a bit angry…but Zeke and Marie are your new caretakers and new home. Please, be grateful for that."

Sonic felt a warmth come to his cheeks, feeling embarrassed. He bowed his head, nodding slowly. He didn't know whether to apologize or just stay silent. Aunt Marie took his arm, softly this time and said, "Come on Sonic…we need to go to the burial site now…"

Sonic glared at the floor. It was such a change in her attitude, as if she was acting like this on purpose in front of Tom.

But this time, he gulped back his fears and looked up, forcing a brave, small grin. "Okay, Aunt Marie…let's go…"

Aunt Marie tugged on his arm and he allowed her to lead him outside. He glanced back at Tom who still stood in the chapel, arms crossed, looking undeniably concerned.

* * *

The ride in the limo was uncomfortable. Sonic was pretty sure Zeke knew that he had blabbed.

Sonic was a bit disappointed to see that Tom wasn't immediately on his side. He expected the scenario to go a bit differently: Perhaps Tom telling Aunt Marie that Sonic would not be going back with her and he was calling the police. Then, an orphanage could take Sonic in. Or better yet, maybe he would be taken in by Tom and he could enroll into S.T.A.R academy.

But here he was, still under the care of his aunt and uncle. He rubbed at his bandages under his dress shirt. His cuts still stung. But nothing could be worse than this funeral.

He turned to the back window of the limo, looking out. They were in front of the long line of cars going to the grave sight. He could see a red car behind them. A hedgehog woman sat in the passenger seat. She was a magenta color, her hair pulled back with roses. She was crying…hard. The hedgehog man driving looked sad and distressed.

Aunt Marie noticed Sonic looking out and huffed, "Don't be so rude, Sonic! Turn around…"

Sonic did as he was told, only to gaze out the window beside him. Aunt Marie sighed, "Gabi Rose and her dramatics…she's probably just upset because after the funeral, they'll be moving to Little Planet…"

Sonic looked up at his aunt. "I…I think I heard about that…who's Aiden and Gabi Rose?"

"It's none of your business boy…" Zeke scowled. Sonic glanced over at him. Zeke's eyes glared forward as he took out his cell phone, "Marie, after we're done with this funeral, I need to make an important phone call…"

Marie nodded quickly and Sonic glanced between the two. It was as if they were speaking telepathically, looking at each other with a small, devious smile on their face. _"These two are up to something…I just know it…"_

The limo came to a stop and the driver got out, opening Sonic's door. As Sonic slid out of the car, he could see a large tent with several rows of chairs. Surrounding it were other graves and he could see two large holes dug out beside the tent.

He looked around to figure out where he was, looking at every detail. He could see he was up on a hill a bit and could see downtown Metropolis. Behind him, he saw the cemetery's entrance and beyond that, the beginning of a forest. It was the first time he had seen trees since arriving to Metropolis. For a moment, he thought about taking off into that forest, running as fast as he could. Maybe he could live in the forest, eat off the fruit of the trees, train up his speed and become strong. He would hide until he was 18, then he would be an adult. He could leave his aunt and uncles adoption then and make his own decisions. He was 8 years old today. That would mean only 10 years in the forest.

Then it hit him. If he didn't run away, he would have to stay with his aunt and uncle for 10 years.

He looked at the gates fiercely. He could do it. He was faster than anyone. Nobody could catch him.

He looked back at the limo and put foot forward. Zeke and Marie got out and began to walk towards the tent. He took another step. Then another. _"Just do it Sonic!"_

Suddenly, he felt someone grip his shoulder. He spun around and came face to face with Tom. "And what exactly do you think you're doing?" Tom asked, gazing down at him sternly.

Sonic let out a nervous chuckle, "O-Oh nothing! Just…admiring the forests!"

Tom smiled slightly. "Ya know…S.T.A.R academy is surrounded by trees…We built the school that way so we could have plenty of training ground. It's a shame anybody would have to miss out on what the school has to offer…"

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Tom patted him on the back and his stern gaze returned, "Stay put…"

Sonic gulped and nodded as Tom walked away. He really did hope that maybe Tom could be his savior from his aunt and uncle. But, it seemed that Tom could not see the corrupt intentions that Sonic did. Or maybe, Sonic was seeing something that wasn't there. He was so unsure. _"But Tom can see a person's aura…can he not see my aunt and uncle's?"_

Then, another thought disturbed him, _"Or maybe it's because Zeke and Marie are more powerful than Tom…so he CAN'T see…"_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being called and raced over to the tent. He sat down in the front row and the preacher flipped open his bible. _"More talking? I don't think I can take this much longer…"_

A few words were said that Sonic could hardly remember, being so overwhelmed and conflicted with himself. He could hear Miles Prower's baby son getting fussy a few rows back. He glanced over when he felt eyes drilling into his head. The echidna boy, Knuckles, was staring at him with a judging glare.

He seemed to zone back in when he heard the pastor say, "The A.P.M have provided several bouquets of roses. As you pay your respects and leave, we ask you to please take two roses; one for Race and one for Jewel. Please place them on the caskets before we lay them to rest…"

Sonic stayed in his seat. People rose, one row at a time, and made their way up to the front. They took their roses from the vases surrounding the caskets and began placing them on top of the two caskets.

This was it. No more speeches, no more limo rides. His parents would be buried in a few minutes.

Tears formed in his eyes once again and he didn't move from his seat, staring at the ground. He began to hear, "I'm sorry for your loss…" repeated as people walked by, but he couldn't look up. He didn't know any of these people. He couldn't be consoled by strangers.

"Hi…" a small voice said.

Sonic looked up and his tears dropped. A young hedgehog girl stood in front of him. Everyone had passed but her. She was as pink as the evening sun, a thick bang hung above her eyes. Her innocent jade eyes sparkled as she smiled up at him. In her hand she had 3 roses. "I'm sorry your mommy and daddy are gone…" she said, her voice soft. He felt somewhat comforted around her, for a moment he forgot why he was sad. She giggled, caressing the petals of one of the roses, "My momma tells me that roses are the best. Because, they may be beautiful but, they're protected by the thorns on their stems. And I guess, that's like you now. You may have thorns but, you're strong. You can get through anything now!"

Sonic's jaw dropped a bit. Her words were the best thing he had heard in several hours. His eyes flushed with more tears, but these were different. A few drops fell from his eyes and then, none came after that. He would cry no more. He was different now. Stronger now.

The little girl spun around as he wiped the tears off his cheeks, "Good, I made you stop crying!"

Sonic smiled, "What's your name?"

She giggled, eyes sparkling, "I'll give you a hint…"

She handed him a single rose. He took it, careful of its thorns and admired it's velvet petals and warm red tones. "Rose…Wait, is your last name is Rose? Then that would mean—"

He looked back up and saw that she was gone. He stood quickly and looked around. She had disappeared. _"Was she an angel?"_

Sonic sighed and walked over to the caskets. The pallbearers had began to descend the caskets into the ground. He looked down into both holes, holding his head high. "I'm gonna be a hero mom and dad…just you watch. I've got your voices inside of me. I'll never give up the fight, no matter what that may be…I'm gonna fight and I'm gonna be fast…"

He looked into the afternoon sky, clenching a fist and forcing a grin on his face. It was a hopeful smile, "The fastest thing alive…"

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! IN THE MEAN TIME, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! PLEASE R&amp;R!**


End file.
